1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in fishing devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an eye for attachment to a fishing pole for securing the fishing line to the pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual fishing pole is provided with a plurality of eye members spaced longitudinally along the pole for receiving the fishing line therethrough in order to secure the line to the pole from the fishing reel to the outer end of the pole. The normal eye in use today comprises a main body portion adapted to be attached or secured to the pole for supporting an opening in spaced relation to the pole whereby the line may be passed through the opening of each spaced eye from the fishing reel to the tip end of the pole. The portion of the fishing line extending between adjacent pairs of the eyes usually engages the outer periphery of the pole in two places. In addition, the line frequently crosses back and forth on the pole which causes a twisting action on the pole and produces undue drag and wear on the line as a fish is being reeled in.